


A Special Day

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Crying, Emotions, Incest, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: I know, I know, I have so many more other things to write but...Somehow this idea popped into my head and Ihadto write it.  With all of the time that Sam spent in prison, knowing that no one was coming to get him out or even come to visit him, I'd imagine that holidays were something that he probably dreaded to the point where he wanted to forget about them because it was just too depressing.  So I wanted to write something where he got emotional over the fact that Nathan still remembered his birthday and wanted to celebrate it. I don't know why I was jonesing for some slight angst, but here we are. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	A Special Day

When the sun’s gradually brightening rays peeked through the blinds of the window and started shining across Sam’s sleeping face, he was gently stirred out of his slumber.  His eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness, and he rubbed sleepily at them while yawning softly.  It was still early judging by the sunlight outside, and although he would have loved to have slept later, after so many years of getting up early and having a set routine due to prison life, it was hard to tell his body to do otherwise.  Sam could take a nap later in the day if he felt like it, especially since both he and Nathan didn’t have anything specific planned for that day.  _Nathan_ , he thought as he turned his head to see that his younger brother was still off in dreamland, peacefully snoozing with his cheek pressed against the pillow and his mouth open.  _And probably drooling,_ Sam thought with amusement as he folded his hands under his head and glanced up towards the ceiling.

 

As he waited for Nathan to wake up, Sam let himself get lost in his thoughts.  He was thankful that he was sharing a bed with his baby brother rather than rotting away in a prison cell.  _More_ than thankful.  Sam honestly sometimes couldn’t believe that he had been reunited with his little brother, and he felt like it was a dream that he’d wake up from someday.  He couldn’t help himself from pinching his hand with his fingers, and smiled when sure enough, it _wasn’t_ a dream.  It was all real and he wasn’t going to wake up on that thin cot in that dark, humid cell in Panama.  He tugged his left hand out from underneath his head to glance at the somewhat fancy watch on his wrist to see what time it was.  It was a present from Nathan after he had come back from his successful trip from Portugal with Victor, and he smiled at the memory of his little brother somewhat shyly presenting it to him.  Even though technology had advanced _so much_ while he was in prison, Sam was glad to see that _some_ things didn’t change.  As he looked at the watch face, he saw that it was only just shy of eight o’clock in the morning, but then he caught sight of the date on his watch and practically did a double take when he saw it.  Sam peered at it again to verify, and sure enough, the date showed that it was his _birthday_.

 

Sam couldn’t remember the last time that he had celebrated a birthday.  Okay scratch that, he _did_ remember the last time he had celebrated his birthday, but it had been with Nathan fifteen years ago.  He couldn’t recall much other than that his last known birthday celebration involved a _lot_ of alcohol, but he had spent the entire day with Nathan, which was all that had mattered.  The hangover the next day was _well_ worth it.  But that was before he got locked up in that Panamanian hell and forgotten to the world.  All of the days while he had been prison ran together, and holidays were included with that.  Knowing that there wouldn’t be anyone to visit on his birthday, or that no cards or gifts would show up in the mail was just _more_ than depressing for him while he was locked up, so it was just easier to forget about his birthday and other holidays all together.  If he ignored the days of the week, then he could pretend that his birthday didn’t exist, and he wouldn’t have to think about the fact that Nathan wouldn’t be showing up at the prison to visit him.  So that’s what he did back then.  But now, he was _free_ , and he had his family with him again.

 

_Does Nathan even remember when my birthday is?_   Sam thought as he stared up at the ceiling fan above their bed.  It had been so long that they were apart after all.  But he wasn’t going to make a big deal about it, especially when he already had what he’d wanted for so long, and that was his little brother right there next to him.  That was _more_ than enough for him.  Almost as if on cue though, as if Nathan had been listening his thoughts, Sam felt a strong pair of arms snake around his waist, and a set of lips pressed a kiss to the side of his throat.  He chuckled softly while his brother let him know that he was now awake.  “Morning Nathan.”

 

Instead of replying with a morning greeting, Nathan started singing to his older brother.  “Happy Birthday to you,” Nathan sang in a hushed voice, murmuring the song against his older brother’s skin as he curled up against him.  “Happy Birthday to you.  Happy Birthday dear Saaaam, Happy Birthday to you.”  Once he was done, he lifted his head up to meet his older brother’s eyes.  “You didn’t think that I’d forget, did you?”

 

Sam didn’t know how to react at that moment.  As Nathan’s blue eyes stared expectantly at his own, he could feel some emotion starting to swell up inside of him and even the beginning of tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but he pushed all of it down.  He was honestly kind of overwhelmed with happiness that after all the years that had passed Nathan _still_ remembered, but also after so many years of ignoring that his birthday even _existed_ , it was somewhat hard to acknowledge it.  “It’s _just_ my birthday,” Sam replied as he stretched out an arm to pull Nathan into a hug.  “You know, just another year I’ve been on this planet, no big deal.”

 

“ _No big deal?_ ”  Nathan scoffed with a lift of his eyebrow.  “I’d say it’s a pretty _big_ deal,” he said while poking a finger in the middle of his older brother’s chest.  “You were basically dead to the world, and now here you are again, alive and well and a whole year older to show for it.  So no big deal?  I don’t think so.”  He gave Sam a grin.  “I’m going to make this the _best_ birthday ever.  No ifs, ands or buts.  You _deserve_ it.”

 

It was at that point that the tears that Sam had attempted to hold back started to well up in force, and he couldn’t stop them.  It had been so _long_ that he’d been cared about and loved, and he had honestly forgotten how it felt.  Being stuck in prison with no family, no one coming to visit him, he’d always been made to feel like he was worthless by the harsh words of the guards and the other prisoners, and after being told that for so long, he’d kind of started to _believe_ it.  So the hardened exterior that he had built up over the years in jail was easily shattered by his brother’s kind, loving words.  “Thank you Nathan,” Sam choked out in a tight voice, hazel eyes full of tears that threatened to spill over.  “Thank you,” he repeated as he reached out to cup his little brother’s face with his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, closing his eyes as tears started to leak out from the corners of them.  Sam kissed Nathan again and again, while holding back sobs that threatened to escape from his chest.

 

Nathan caught a glance of the tears streaking his older brother’s cheeks in between kisses, and he was surprised to see them since Sam usually wasn’t much of a crier.  But then again, he had no doubt that all of those years in jail had changed his brother, and probably given him issues that maybe even therapy wouldn’t fix.  So instead of asking Sam about it, considering the both of them were pretty good at keeping in whatever was troubling them, maybe a little _too_ good at it, he just wrapped his arms around his brother in a tight hug while he returned Sam’s tearful kisses.  Eventually he pulled away from his brother’s lips in order to wipe away Sam’s tears from his cheek.  “I even bought a cake for you,” Nathan said as he dragged his palm down his older brother’s face, Sam’s stubble tickling his skin with the gesture.  “I know that you’re more of a booze guy rather than a cake guy, but come on, it’s a tradition.”

 

Sam just gave Nathan a tearful grin, his heart swelling with happiness that he never thought he’d ever feel again.  “That sounds great Nathan.”  He paused as another thought struck him.  “Wait a minute, you’re not going to put a bunch of candles on it, are you?”

 

“Only if I want to set the house on fire,” Nathan answered without skipping a beat, a smirk creeping to his lips with the words.  And as expected, his reply was followed up with a light punch to his shoulder from his older brother.  “I’m kidding, just kidding,” Nathan said with a little laugh.  Just so that Sam knew that he meant it, he gave his older brother another soft kiss on the lips before nuzzling up to him in bed.

 

“Smartass,” Sam teased as he moved a hand up to his face to wipe at his wet eyes before curling his arm around his younger brother to tug him into a hug.  He was still feeling a little bit emotional, but having Nathan there by his side, feeling his warmth and his presence was enough to calm those emotions down.  “So what’s the plan for today?”

 

Nathan chuckled as he nestled himself into Sam’s arm, using his brother’s chest as a pillow.  “Whatever you want, it’s your birthday you know,” he said as he walked a hand up onto Sam’s chest, briefly playing with the small thatch of dark hairs there.  “I’m just here to grant your wishes.”

 

A smirk slowly formed on Sam’s lips, and he pulled Nathan into him, rolling on the mattress just enough so that he could tug his little brother on top of him.  “So we can do _anything_ I want?”  He asked as he caught Nathan’s eyes with his own, a mischievous glint flashing across them while he loosely draped his arms around his brother’s back.

 

A laugh escaped Nathan’s lips at Sam’s question.  “Yeah, anything.  It’s your day,” he said as he found himself now staring down into his brother’s eyes, the whites of them still a little bit red at the edges from his emotional outburst.  “Within reason I guess.”

 

Sam chuckled lowly.  “We can do cake and stuff later.  For now, _this_ is good,” he said before closing the distance between their mouths, and capturing Nathan’s lips in a more _serious_ kiss.  When he felt his little brother reciprocating the gesture, he couldn’t help but smile against Nathan’s mouth.  Maybe celebrating birthdays again wouldn’t be so bad after _all_.


End file.
